


I remember you

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, F/M, Fanart, Tumblr, WTF Combat 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: “I remember you next to me. I remember the life that I yearned for. I remember the struggle infected with rage. I remember every layman for whom he was dying. ”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr collage for WTF HP Adventurers 2018 at WTF Kombat 2018  
> Inspired by Nia1R drabble [ "Anger" ](https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p214872002.htm?oam#more3).

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/32Xzh.jpg)


End file.
